call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
M1 Garand
The The M1 Garand is an American battle rifle introduced into service in 1936 that fires the .30-06 cartridge. The need for a semi-automatic rifle first arose with trials going during 1916, with the design origins dating to 1919. There were trials going for the new M1 rifle, with competition from the T1 Pedersen, Thompson, Berthier, and Hatcher-Bang rifles. After the Garand design was proven to be the winner, the gun was reconfigured to fire .276 Pedersen, which was the new intermediate cartridge developed for the time. However, due to the US Armed Forces having no need for such cartridge, as there are plenty of .30-06 rounds to go around, the design reverted to using .30-06. The gun's unique feature allowed 8 rounds in its en-bloc clip, which ejected with a loud 'ping' when empty. The gun was used first during World War 2, at great advantage compared to the Kar98k and Arisaka rifles, and later on in the Korean War and early Vietnam War, where it was declared obsolete to the M14, and later the M16. The Garand is enjoying a second life through the Civilian Marksmanship Program, as it is popular with enthusiasts, historians, and average joes alike. It may not entirely have the upper hand against Assault Rifles, but the Garand still fires the powerful .30-06 cartridge, which many consider to be a perfect balance between recoil, and raw power. Statistics In Call of Robloxia 5, the M1 Garand is a high-power semi automatic rifle, the only gun in its category to 3-hit kill at all ranges, and 2-hit kill should one hit be a headshot. The following are the characteristics of the gun. * Deals 45-35 damage (54-42 with Stopping Power) * Firecap at 444 RPM (532.8 RPM with Double Tap) * 8 round magazine * Tactical Reload takes 2 seconds (1 Second with Sleight of Hand) * Empty reload takes 3 seconds. (1.5 Seconds with Slight of Hand.) Attachments The M1 Garand will be able to equip the following attachments: * Flashlight (illuminates dark areas and blinds enemy players) * Bayonet (allows you to stab at longer ranges by pressing 'e', and does a knife swipe by pressing 'f') * Telescopic Sight (alternate sight focused for long range) * Flash Hider (Firing your gun will not make you visible on radar) * Suppressor (Firing your gun will not make you visible on radar; gun is much quieter) Trivia * The M1 Garand is the only gun in Call of Robloxia 5 to emit a sound when reloading, which is shared by Roblox's very own M1 Garand in the catalog. The full sound plays during an empty reload, and the bolt slamming sound is cut out during a tactical reload. * If you equip Sleight of Hand, the tactical reload sound will only play the 'ping' sound. However, when you do an empty reload, the sound track is heard in its entirety, despite the animation playing at 1.5 seconds, and the audio track playing at 3 seconds. * The gun sound of the M1 Garand is shared by the gun sound of the M1 Garand from Call of Duty (2003). * The Telescopic Sight for this gun shares its reticle with the Ballista's scope in Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012). * There is writing behind the rear sight. This is what it says: "U.S. RIFLE CAL .30M1 INTERNATIONAL HARVESTER 3025911". * The M1 Garand will not return in Phantom Forces as a Marksman Rifle.